She's a Working Progess
by pwndheartx
Summary: Plagued by a past relationship, Julia needs time to figure out herself. But When her old flame confesses his love for her she's tempted to go back to him. What happens when a certain otherworldly being sets his eyes on her.
1. If He Loves Me

"Screw it Cris, I really don't know what the hell I saw in your sorry ass anyways." When my anger got out, it was like letting out a crazed, rabies-infested animal. My fists were tight at my sides as I stared at my very soon to be ex.

He had on his famous scowl, the one he used when he knew he was wrong. But he was always striving to be right. "Lia, I don't even know what we're fighting about."

Cristiano was cruel when he wanted to be. We had been dating for two years. But god were those two years hell. Basically we had the relationship that began fairytale-like but after about a month of bliss we were at each other's throats. Fighting, screaming, and cursing each other out. Most of it ended with me crying the night away, him calling late at night, him sneaking into my room, then some crazy makeup sex.

Cris was my first time, and I don't regret it. I did love him, and I do, I think I always will, but I could never survive being his girlfriend. Cris was popular. He played soccer, and my god he was amazing. Just down right fantastic. And his body did show it, very well. But that wasn't enough to make me stay with him. Though we had broken up about three times a month, I wasn't strong enough anymore.

My anger diminished while his did. "Cris, I can't…" My sentence broke off and I felt tears form. The fire in his eyes vanished and he was by me in a second. "Julia, please don't do this to me." There was something different about this breakup. Like we both knew in our hearts that I meant exactly what I was saying. Also that it was the last time we would be this close.

I looked up to him and sighed. "Cris, I love you, baby god knows I do, but…" Sobs started to shake my body and my words. Before I knew it he was holding me. These were the moments that mattered. But as of late these moments have become scarce.

"I can't let you go Lia. I love you."

"If you really love me, you will let me go."

A week later I was still stuck up in my bedroom. Mom hadn't given up. She was still bustling through my room, cleaning things that were filthy, due to my lack of care. Guilt plagued me every time she wondered in. But I knew she didn't mind what she was doing, the same heartbreak occurred to her when dad left. I was doing the same thing she was now. Luckily that whole week was spring break so I was safe to sleep in and not do a damned thing. But when my door was being beaten down by two pairs of fists I knew I had some explaining to do.

My two best friends, Camilla and Becca burst in. I could have sworn Milla kicked down the door. "Julie!" They shouted in unison. I noticed in their arms were an amazing amount of snacks and girly supplies to fixing a broken heart. But when I think about it, the movies they forced me to watch, Ten Things I Hate about You, P.S. I Love You, A Walk To Remember, What Happens In Vegas, and The Notebook made me weep like a baby.

"Okay," Milla paused Jamie and Landon in the alley. "Tell us exactly what happened." The fight all started with him skipping out on a date with my mom and grandmother for another soccer party. It escalated to me calling him out on all the lies he's promised me. Then him saying that I came down too hard on him also that I didn't care about his future.

"Are you kidding? You're more concerned about who he becomes than himself!" Becca seethed. Milla hit her shoulder.

I shook my head. "I can't stop him from believing that though…"

Becca nodded as she reached into her bag of popcorn. She frowned deeper as she pulled out an empty hand. "We are officially out of popcorn…"

Milla rolled her eyes and settled back into the couch. She knew Becca ruined the conversation from going any further. "You already inhaled all the other snacks anyway. Julia barley got anything."

Becca's cheeks reddened. "Sorry Julia…I'll just go down to Walgreens or something and get some more food."

I put my hand up, "Nah, its cool. I'm pretty sure there was food here before you brought all of these" A small smile played on my lips as I stood, "I'll just go and get some." I made my way into the kitchen and stood on my tiptoes to grab a bag of Doritos. But as I closed the cabinet door that covered the window I gasped.


	2. Author's Note

So I've gotten mad at myself for ever writing those other stories, cause they were horribly written. So I'm giving this a chance. I had a dream and it lead me to write about this. It was originally a JacobxOC but I didn't know if I wanted Jacob to be the love interest, I was thinking of changing it to Edward or Jasper. But I loved JasperxAlice too much. So I don't know who she'll end up with, I want your help. Tell me who you would like to see her with.

Much Love, pwndheart


End file.
